Wand Test Drive
by WilliamtheWordSmith
Summary: Contains SPOILERS for year 5 chapters 16 and 17! So summary! Luke Chapel has had one hell of a week. He returns to Ravenclaw tower after a long day getting a new wand, going to knockturn alley and meeting Dumbledore's brother! After his stress comes to a boiling point he and Rowan sneak out to the training grounds to test Luke's new wand. They discover it packs quite a punch!


Hi all! This is my first fanfic about Hogwarts Mystery, actually it's my first period. Just a short little story about what happened between MC going to the Hog's head and meeting Dumbledore. I'll be using my main character's name and appearance so yeah. Also big spoilers for year 5 chapter 16 and 17. Hope it's not too horrible lol. Oh yeah I'm a Yankee so to any Brits I'm sorry if I butcher your dialect.

Luke Chapel strode across the bridge to Ravenclaw tower, a biting Scottish wind blew through his dark brown hair as he looked out over the black lake and snaking river. He stopped in front of the door, the bronze eagle door knocker opened its eyes and asked,  
"What has one eye but cannot see?"  
"A needle" replied Luke.  
The lock's click echoed through the corridor as the doors opened. Luke walked into his common room, and inhaled warm air created by the crackling fireplace, which basked the white, bronze and blue decor of the room in a flickering orange glow. Luke always loved how the deep blue night sky on the enchanted ceiling looked in the light of the fire, it felt like camping. The common room was largely empty save for the shadow of a student sitting in front of the fireplace cast across the statue of Rowena.

Rowan peered around from behind the chair,  
"Luke!" He said shutting his potions textbook with a loud thud.  
"Hey Rowan" He said walking towards his friend.  
"Did you get your new wand?" Asked Rowan.  
Luke smiled and pulled it from his robes,  
Rowan's eyes widened, "Ebony!"  
"Yep," said Luke, "11 ¼ inch with a dragon heart core."  
Rowan stood up in front of his friend, looking down at the wand resting in Luke's palms.  
"You…you know ebony wands have a propensity for the dark arts Luke?" Rowan asked cautiously  
"Ollivander said that it depends on the wizard who wields it." Luke countered, "many famous Aurors have had ebony wood wands."  
Rowan smiled and nodded his head, "He would know best of course."  
"He also said dragon cores produce the most powerful and flamboyant spells," said Luke with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin.  
"I still can't believe Rakepick destroyed your wand" said Rowan.  
Luke frowned and lowered his eyebrows, "I'm starting to hope that Defense against the dark arts is cursed."

"Blimey Luke" Rowan said surprised, "You've been pretty angry lately.  
"Wouldn't you be?" Grumbled Luke.  
"Of course!" Rowan pipped, "If someone broke my wand I'd-"  
"It's not the wand Rowan!" shouted Luke, "It's everything!"  
Luke began pacing around the room.  
"Merula is always so jealous! As if she thinks it's fun having a missing brother and people out to kill you! I'd trade in a second!" He yelled. Rowan tried to shrink his head into his shoulders,  
"People aren't afraid of her thanks to you."  
"That's great, except I got in trouble for that and when now when I tried telling Flitwick about the cabal basically calls me a liar!" In his yelling Luke threw his arm up, wand still in hand and a blast of red light shot out of his wand causing a lamp to shatter.

Luke hung his head in frustration. Rowan pulled out his own wand and pointed it at the shards,  
"Repairo" a sliver spark sputtered from his wand and the lamp reassembled itself. Luke heard a noise from the center of the room, a first year girl was peeking up from the spiral staircase.  
"What!?" Luke snapped at her. She ran back down the stairs. "Luke!" Rowan shot at his friend. Luke turned in surprise, he'd never know Rowan to raise his voice to him. Rowan glared at Luke,  
"You are her Prefect." There was a pause as Luke's eyes darted around room, as though he'd just awoke from a dream. Then Luke rushed after her,  
"Emma wait." When he came to the top of the stairs he found the girl by her dormitory door. He walked down to her, he had to bend his knees a bit to face her, "I'm sorry Emma. I was being a proper git and a rubbish Prefect."  
"It's okay." She said looking down.  
"No it's not." He corrected, "we all need to feel safe in our common room…forgive me?  
She cracked a small smile, "Yes."  
"Good, now did you need something?"  
"I can't figure out my transfiguration homework."  
"That's a rough subject," he said, "come on, Rowan and I will help, we can use it to brush up for our O.W.L.s

They all sat at a round table overlooking the training grounds. After they'd finished Emma stood up, "Thank you both." She paused, "Luke…?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" He said.  
"I don't like Rakepick either and…you really are the bravest Wizard in school. I'm glad you're not in Gryffindor though."  
"Thank you Emma." Said Luke blushing a bit.  
The girl walked down the stairs.

"People look up to you Luke." Said Rowan.  
"She's wrong Rowan. The sorting hat made the right choice." Luke slumped in his chair,  
"I'm scared."  
Rowan paused, and then said,  
"Bill Weasley told me that being brave doesn't mean you're not scared." Luke looked up at him,  
Rowan continued, "Being brave means you're terrified…but you face it anyway. I wish I could do that Luke."  
Luke smiled, "Thank you Rowan." Rowan's eyes lit up, "Was that good? I'm normally rubbish with these things."  
"It was brilliant Rowan." Luke chuckled, "You know since Ben is afraid of everything and still gets out of bed, I suppose that makes him the bravest person on earth."  
The boys laughed. Luke picked up his new wand,  
"Want to take it for a spin?" He said with a mischievous smile.  
"Just as long as we're back by curfew." Said Rowan.  
Luke laughed, "I'm a Prefect reminder? I'm just after some run away second years."  
"Alright Luke" Said Rowan with a mix of nervousness and excitement.  
"Great!" Said Luke, opening the window and climbing on the windowsill, "Race you." Luke then leaped forward transforming into a hawk, flying out the window and gliding down towards the grounds.  
Rowan stood looking out the window, "Show off."

As Luke swooped down towards the grass he saw the castle's spires and courtyards rushing up towards him, the wind beneath his wings, blowing through his feathers. With his bird of prey eyes he could see so much detail, the outlines on every stone in the castle, the individual tree tops of the forbidden forest and the sunlight slipping behind the hills. "I love being an animagus!" thought Luke, he thought this every time he was in the air. It was so liberating, to have the all his problems literally far beneath him. Luke sometimes thought it would all be simpler to just fly off one day and keep flying, make a nest, only reverting back if he needed his wand. As he touched down on the training grounds Luke reminded himself that this was of a fantasy and that eventually he'd have to land and find that his troubles were still there waiting for him.

Luke stood on the grass, still in hawk form waiting for Rowan. A few minutes later Rowan came from the castle and approached Luke. As he came closer he grew bigger and bigger until Luke could see Rowan towering over him looking down at him. This reminded Luke of the other reason he wasn't about to go full bird, the flying was fun, but the size was unnerving. "You're gonna have to teach me that one Luke"said Rowan panting having clearly run down from the towers. Luke squawked and reverted back to his normal body. His beak sucked into his face forming his nose and mouth and his feathers faded away as he grew back to meet Rowan's eyes.

The two Ravenclaws walked to the storage closet on the side of the arch way. Rowan cast alohomora and they brought out the practice dummies, and rolled them out to the field. "What should I cast first?" Asked Luke. "Depulso!" Said Rowan.  
"One Depulso coming right up!" Luke laughed,  
"I can't wait to see what kind of punch your dragon heart core packs! Rowan chimed.  
Luke drew his wand, "Depulso!" He shouted.

Luke felt a rush of hot air on his face as his wand light up with an electric blue light and shot a thick trail of the energy toward the dummy. The spell collided with the dummy with a loud crack and the manikin shot up 10 feat into the air and back about thirty, rolling and tumbling all the way. "Blimey! Shouted Rowan. Luke who had to regain his footing after being sent staggering back from the spell looked on with wide eyes and a smile creeping across his face, "Wicked." He whispered.

Rowan pulled Luke over to the next manikin, "Do another spell Luke!" Luke cleared his throat and shouted, "Incendio!" A sharp stream of fire shot from Luke's jet black wand, upon contact with the manikin a fireball exploded in all directions, setting the manikin and the surrounding grass a blaze.  
"Aaahhh!" Screamed Rowan. Without flinching Luke waved his wand in a big arch and boomed,  
"Aguamenti!" A Wall Of water erupted from his wand, dousing out the blaze. He then waved the water fan over the remaining flames.

He turned back to Rowan who was still dumb struck. "Well I think that enough for one night," said Luke. Rowan looked at his friend, "I'm glad I'm on your team. Merula had better not duel you again!" Luke chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "At least not tell I can better control this wand." Rowan snickered, "Let just hope you don't take a feather through the ceiling in charms." Luke smiled, "Say maybe I can loan that Gryffindor kid my wand, maybe then he can cast leviosa." The pair laughed as they cleaned up the dummies, then headed back up to their dormitory.

As they walked back into the castle Professor Rakepick stood on top of the walkway of walls surrounding the grounds. She smiled, "Very impressive . I suspected your old wand was holding you back. I'll have to make sure this doesn't go to your head.

The next day in Defense Against the Dark Arts Luke was packing his school bag and getting ready to head to the three broomsticks with Barnaby. Class had just been dismissed and it was his last class of the day, the bright late afternoon sunlight glaring through the windows.  
" ." Called Rakepick. Luke turned around to face her when suddenly he was interrupted,  
"You're not breaking Luke's wand again!" Shouted Barnaby, "I won't let you!" Rakepick raised her eyebrow at the Slytherin boy, "I..mean I'll let you break mine Professor." He said sheepishly.  
Rakepick rolled her eyes, "Wait for your friend outside . Barnaby looked at Luke, "I'll be fine Barnaby." He said, and Barnaby did as he was told.

"I suppose his heart is in the right place, though I have no idea where his head is," she said folding her arms.  
"What do you want Rakepick?" Luke asked.  
"I suspect you've already realized that your new wand packs quite the punch."  
"Why do you suspect that?"  
"I'm your mentor it's my job to suspect and suspect correctly. I think you'll find this wand will help bring you into your full potential, but you'll need to control your power more now that you can use it at full capacity."  
"When?" He asked  
"Tomorrow at 1 o'clock on the training grounds. Now get your butter-beer."  
Luke walked out the door begrudgingly excited for his private lesson.

"Is your wand okay? I-I mean are you okay?" Barnaby asked.

"Yeah." Luke answered, "Let's just get to Hogsmeade."

"Oy! Where are you filthy beasts going?" Growled a familiar and dreadfully bitter voice.

"Ugh!" moaned Luke, his head up to the ceiling, "No where you need to know Filch."

Filch didn't take kindly to sarcasm, or anything else for that matter, "Disrespectful little bastard! Filch Spat, "Why I ought to h-" Luke interrupted him, "Hang me from my thumbs or my bollocks or whatever it is you always say?"

Filch's mouth hung open while Barnaby laughed uncontrollably, "Hahaha! Do-ha, don't haha give him ideas Lu-ah ha Luke! Hahaha!" Other students were all staring and snickering under their breath.

"Headmaster's office now!" roared Filch.

Luke tilted his head to the left, "Isn't a lewd joke a bit below his pay grade?"

"He's requested to see you." Filch smiled

"Oh" said Luke. He sighed, "Barnaby you'll have to find someone else to go with."

"Aw well thanks for the laugh." he said while Filch shot him a dirty look, "I'll ask Penny if-"

Luke's voice cracked as he quickly interjected, "Not Penny!" Barnaby put on his signature look of confusion, "Why?" he asked. Suddenly Luke felt embarrassed, "because she's...studying...for her charms O.W.L...she doesn't want to leave her common room...yeah." Luke said putting his hands on his hips. "Disgusting" muttered Filch as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay" said Barnaby. Charlie tapped Barnaby's shoulder "Come on Barns, I got a new dragonology book we can talk about." They Gryffindor and the Slytherin walked away but not before Charlie looked over his shoulder at Luke and whispered, "Smooth."

Luke stood on the staircase as it spiraled up to Dumbledore's office, he reached into his pocket and felt the letter Aberforth had give him yesterday. When he reached the office he saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape conversing by Dumbledore's desk.

The End


End file.
